List of Lost References
'Story similarities:' *The time in Storybrooke is frozen at 8:15. *When the time changes at the end of the pilot episode it is 8:15 *Apollo candy bars *In the episode entitled "The Shepherd", Emma and Mary Margaret share glasses of MacCutcheon whiskey. *Lighthouse shown in the Storybrooke Hardware and Paint logo *Fairy Tale Characters are trapped in Storybrooke; where time stopped. They can’t leave. If they try, bad things happen. On Lost characters are trapped on the island. Jack was told bad things happened on the island when he left. This is also told of the man in black. If he is allowed to leave the island, bad things will happen. *The colors of the windows in the church during the wedding remind me of the windows in the side room of the church during the finale of Lost. *There is a close-up of Emma's eye. *Execute *Mentions of “Lost” and “Find” *Emma drives a VW Beetle, as did John Locke. *The black horse that Kate sees is Regina's prized steed, Black knights black horse *As in Lost there is a recurring theme someone getting someone else coffee or a drink, like the drink to pass on the island *The Mine Shaft a shout out to the Hatch *The Evil Queen lives in the house numbered 108. *Ship steering wheel in the window of the Storybrooke bakery shop and on the outer wall is similar to the wheel Ben turns and the black rock steering wheel. *Geronimo Jackson rear window of Emma's car *Wolves. Sheep *Walkie Talkies *Loopholes *Law can also mean Dharma *Expose. Project Cobra. *A few people setting fires in LOST: Charlie, Rousseau and Kate and Walt *Diamonds- Grumpy's diamond and the episode EXPOSE *Mystical daggers in OUT and Lost *Mobile- Claire's Oceanic plane mobile and the swan mobile *The discussion between The Evil Queen and Maleficent about the fate of others and power reminiscent discussions that Jacob had with The Man in Black. *The Man From Tallahassee: Tallahassee was mentioned as a place Emma has stayed. *Emma was in foster care for 16 years- John Locke was in foster care *Michael had to find his boy, Waaaaaaalt *The name Dory in ONCE makes me recall Shannon remembering the fish movie "Finding Nemo" with the song Le Mer in the episode Whatever The Case May Be *In the picture by the police car the window behind says Pacific net and twine. *There was an anagram (very Lost-ish) in the hangman game Snow and Charming were playing. The letters crossed out were afhlorsu- could spell out ‘half ours’-referring to either Henry or David or both. *Rumpelstiltskin’s son’s name is Baelfire-he called him Bae for short. That’s the name of the doctor who delivered Sun and Jin’s baby in Ji Yeon *Rumpelstiltskin pulled a ‘long con’ on Emma. *Emma is the name of the little girl who crashed on the island with her brother, Zack, and the Others took them within the first 3 days *When the mayor goes to see Mr. Gold in his shop, there’s a scale on the counter between them. (Episode #8) 'Characters:' *Rumpelstiltskin makes deals like man in black *The Evil Queen turns into a black smoke; The Evil Queen is the Woman in black *Emma Swan – Swan station. Emma is the sheriff- Sawyer, who called himself "the new sheriff in town" Criminal turned good. Desmond was the failsafe. She is also the failsafe. *Henry – Henry Gale *Magic Mirror/Sydney – Sydney was the airport Oceanic 815 departed prior to the now famous crash. Sidney is a reporter for Storybrooke’s Daily Mirror newspaper *Cinderella and Claire- wanting to give her baby up then changing her mind. *All Aaron had when he was abandoned was his blanket, like Emma. *Both Ben Linus and Regina have adopted kids that don't obey them and at times dislike them. *Regina (Evil Queen) is Greta in the Looking Glass Hatch. *Eloise Hawking had an antique shop *Both Rumpelstiltskin and Ben Linus want the children *Henry and Walt- 10 years old 'Quotes:' *"Because you're special." *"Don't tell me what I cant do!" *"We are the causes of our own suffering" *"What do you want?" *Regina’s “You have no idea what I’m capable of” line was also spoken by Shannon in the Lost episode, Exodus Part 1. *Graham wakes up and says “It didn’t feel like a dream. It felt like a memory.” just like… *Desmond wakes up (After Faraday screws with the past and talks to Des while he’s in the Hatch) and says: “It wasn’t a dream, Pen. It was a memory.” *The discussion between The Evil Queen and Maleficent about the fate of others and power reminiscent discussions that Jacob had with The Man in Black. *The Man From Tallahassee Tallahassee was mentioned as a place Emma has stayed. *Emma was in foster care for 16 years and a 7 year old found her *Michael had to find his boy, Waaaaaaalt * The name Dory in ONCE makes me recall Shannon remembering the fish movie "Finding Nemo" with the song Le Mer in the episode Whatever The Case May Be. Episodes Pilot *Gepetto and Pinocchio will fashion the vessel and everyone agrees to have hope and faith that this will work. It is like the raft Michael, Jin and Sawyer make. *Henry gets off the train at Gate 4 in the Pilot. The number 4 is one of the LOST numbers. *A swan is on the key Granny gives Emma. The Thing You Love Most * Henry smiles as the big hand on the stuck time moves forward and then moves around the dial and stops on 7:53.added up is 15 *"I'm your mother."Henry-"No you're not.".. just like when Kate says hes my son.. and jack says no hes not *Room number 4 *Confused Graham says "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." *Emma cuts down a huge limb from Regina's prized apple tree with a chainsaw. Tree cutting down, the Hansel and Gretel episode and when Horace cut the tree down *Regina- "Your move."... Games *In Episode 2, there’s a painting of an island in Archie’s office that looks somewhat like the LOST island, and a sketch that resembles the ‘Black Rock’ that brought Richard Alpert to the Island. Snow Falls *Snow gets caught in a {Danielle Rousseau type} net in the woods- Kate and Jack get caught in a net *The children's artwork at the hospital brought me back to Santa Rosa Mental Institute- I can only wonder what that really says about me *Dr.- "Where were we...something about you wanting 15 kids?" *The wrist band has 4s in it *The bottle of dust reminds me of the bottle of wine used to demonstrate the island as a cork *There is apparently a ‘ticky-ticky’ smoke monster sound after the trolls are turned into bugs. *Jack and Dr Whale both doctors. *Henry- "We have to go back! You have to read to him again." *'Drunkard janitor' Leroy (Grumpy)- Ben's Father, Roger Linus *The clock on the wall shows 8:00. The Price of Gold *Rumpelstiltskin is usually the trickster. Is he easily tricked by the altered contract? Or does he really know there's no such thing as magic, only the people who believe they believe in magic?.. the way sawyer knows when he is being scammed. *Ashley was offered a lot of money to give up the child to a good family, just as Claire was *No one thinks Ashley knows what she's doing or will do *The well *Thomas like Claire’s boyfriend on lost who left her… *Cinderella/Ella/Ashley's man's name is Thomas; as was Aaron's father/Claire's lover *The (unborn) child's name is Alexandra just like Alex *Ruby’s Camaro is presumably a nod to the one belonging to Hurley’s dad. *In the shop that Cinderella broke into, just before she is caught there are two skeletons(puppets) sitting side by side holding hands- Adam and Eve LOST! *Claire said “I can’t have the baby now” Snow White’s remark was “I can’t have this baby now” That Still Small Voice *Pave over the mine to cover it up, never to reveal what may be deep down inside. when Sayid and Jack explore under the Swan station in Everybody Hates Hugo and when Locke says it to Paulo in Expose. *Archie has to uncover the person he wants to be. Regina is hiding something that she has hidden away; Buried deep underground- Snow White's glass coffin. * The mine is the hatch *"Whatever you think I am, I'm not" *In “That Still Small Voice,” while stuck in the mine, the air shaft was marked “D2″. D is the 4th letter in the alphabet making it number 42 *Explosives.. they got them from the black rock *AJAX is Vincent!! *"What's done is done" - "Whatever happened, happened" The Shepard- * Shepherd- Jack and Christian Shephard. There was indeed shepherding going on the LOST story * MacCutcheon Whiskey- Is a special whiskey that was drunk by Charles Widmore, Anthony Cooper, Desmond Hume, Charlie Pace and Hurley. It was stashed away by Sawyer. Antonio B. MacCutcheon is also mentioned on the Ajira Airlines website * When Mr. Gold asks David if he's sure about the windmill belonging to him it reminded me of Richard Alpert asking child John Locke in Cabin Fever, which of the things on the table belongs to him...already/really. * When King George whispers into "James'" ear- "If you say anything else but yes.. you will be solely responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our Kingdom"- this reminds me of Flashes Before Your Eyes, when Eloise Hawking tells a very similar thing to Desmond about going to the "Island", pushing the button/turning the failsafe key "...and if you don't do those things, Desmond David Hume, every single one of us is dead.So give me that sodding ring." * I'm not saying it is the dartboard from The Swan Hatch, but I put it here for you to decide what you see * The King tells them to ‘stuff the dragon and put in next to the Mapinguari’. This was a mythical beast which was an inside joke the producers of ‘Lost’ mentioned as part of the official ABC webmaze, on a site run by people associated with the ‘Lost’ creative team. Check out the Lostpedia entry for ‘mapinguari’. * The title ‘Shepherd’ itself is a reference to Christian Shephard (biblical symbolism), Jack’s dad. * David Nolan in the fairy-tale world was originally a shepherd (& King David was a shepherd in the Bible). Assuming that these are shout-outs to Jack in “Lost.” Jack’s son in the sidewaysverse was David The Heart is a Lonely Hunter: *In Raised By Anot her- Claire's dream, Locke appears with one white eye, one black just like the wolf *the Arrow- the arrow DHARMA station *The volcano in the classroom.. like the island and when they made a volcano in class *The queen of hearts has 108 boxes *Grahams eye is shown *During the scene with Henry and Graham in Henry’s room, when Graham leaves they show a yellow airplane hanging from his ceiling that looks identical to the one that ultimately killed Boone. *When Mr. Gold tells Graham in the forest: “I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for”. These same words were said by Kate to Jack in episode 6×05 The lighthouse Desperate Souls *'Balefire', in the world of the Wheel of Time, is a weapon created with the One Power or the True Power (both being magic available in the Wheel of Time), described as a blindingly bright beam of "liquid light" immediately annihilating (almost) everything it touches *The dagger is like the one is lost *the “dark one” as the hobo when talking to Rumpelstiltskin quotes “Everyone has a choice” a running quote from lost *Opening Shot of Rumple spinning gold – reminiscent of opening shot of Jacob with his tapestry *Emma Swan says “what’s done is done” – reminiscent of Faraday saying “whatever happened happened”. *Use of the word “candidate”. True North- *Wheelchair in the market, along with crutches, eyeglass carousel fishing nets, and is that big bottles of ranch? *Orange juice *Orchid like the Orchid Station *The compass is like the compass Richard gives Locke *John Locke talks about his foster family in Outlaws- And Boone visits him about bringing the family back together in Further Instructions *Dan Faraday had no father listed on his birth certificate like Hansel and Gretel *Slingshot *''LOST'' has a few tree cutters too: Eddie "might be" one in Further Instructions and Sayid's friends are tree cutters in The Greater Good, and let's not forget Eko and Horace cut down trees too; as did Sawyer and other Castaways. *The two Michaels. In both shows there is a Michael that had his kid (Walt) or kids (“Hansel” and “Gretel”) taken from him. The child(ren) are returned much later (after the mom has died) and Michael is conflicted by is lack of knowledge in being a father. *23- http://images.wikia.com/storybrooke/images/3/3c/True_North_23.jpg *On their date, Dr. Whale asks Mary Margaret "So you were saying something about wanting 15 kids?" 15 is a reference to Sawyer's number on LOST. 7:15 A.M *Mary Margaret lies and says the class is making a volcano in school. On LOST the class on the island made a volcano. *Mary Margaret is hanging from the cliff and David saves her- Jack hangs from a cliff and Locke saves him. *Abigail takes a pregnancy test and it is negative.. like Kate *Sending a message on a bird- Migratory birds- like when Claire catches the bird to send a message. *The cabin was like the abandoned cabin. *When Snow is in jail she tries to climb out and break free just like Kate in the Polar bear Cages *When they run into each other again 45 minutes after 7:15 it is exactly 8':00. *Mary Margaret reads The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne in Granny's Diner. *Damon Lindelof, one of the creators of LOST, voices the Storybrooke meteorologist. *Red Riding Hood tells Snow White that there are “whispers..,” which seems like a wink and a nod to the Whispers that remained a mystery for much of LOST’s six season run. *Charles Widmore is the King *Jack is stalking Sarah in A Tale of Two Cities *Jack talks to Sarah about their failing relationship and relief of her not being pregnant in The Hunting Party, and his constant need to fix things *The Stranger- "'Just something I need to do what I came here for." *If all Dwarfs were still alive they would've been''' 8''' *Recurring theme- Boxes, the typewriter in a box, in MMs apartment there is a sewing machine in a box, Pandora's box, Locke's box company *MM oversleeps like the Pilot *Snow brings sunflowers to James as a coverup to get to him. just like sawyer brought a sunflower to give to Juliet and to charlotte's apartment to apologize with a sunflower and a six pack of beer.. *I Need My Pain. It Makes Me Who I Am. I Am Grumpy. Just like locke said Many references and photos are found at these great blogs... http://karensadventuresinstorybrooke.blogspot.com/ http://karenslostnotebook.blogspot.com/ Episodes to come: 'Fruit of the Poisonous Tree' *Long Con *Expose *Numbers: 4, 8, 23 *Mirrors *Sidney Glass- Sydney Australia *Miss Swan- The Swan Station/Hatch *Diary/journal: Claire kept a diary, Daniel Faraday, Ben Linus and The Black Rock kept a journal. Note- Although The Black Rock's journal was up for auction in The Constant, it had a LEDGER written on the book spine *Chess *King Leopold is a character from The Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad, a book mentioned on LOST *In the episode What Kate Did, Locke frees Jin from his cuff- In Fruit of the Poisonous Tree King Leopold frees Genie of his cuffs *The Genie of the lamp is also known as Jinn or Genies are supernatural creatures from Arab Folklore and Islamic teachings that occupy a parallel world to that of mankind 'Skin Deep' 'What Happened to Frederick' 'Dreamy' 'Red-Handed' 'Heart of Darkness' 'Hat Trick' need to figure these numbers out * Emma’s Apt. # back home in Boston: 205 * Emma’s License Plate: 836 M4X * Mary Margaret’s Credit Card:***0018 & # 0020733 * Written on John Doe’s Hospital Bracelet: 67140404 * The room which Emma stayed in at ‘Granny’s Bed and Breakfast’: 910 * an address in story brooke